fanonslushinvadersfandomcom-20200216-history
SticKing
Appearance He is a yellow stickman with a orange border, he wears a yellow crown with 5 tips and 5 green gems. He wears a bright yellow cape connected with a red jewel. And often carries a black wrecking ball. He is the sixth character to unlock in Stacob's assassins. Story SticKing is an only-son prince who came from a far lonely kingdom in a island called Stickshire. His father or the king (Arthick III) gave SticKing his wrecking ball when he was ten because his father was thinking of renovating the castle using his wrecking ball, but his father died because of a deadly disease of lung cancer. His mother or the queen (Lady Stuzy)is taking care of SticKing. Stickshire is a life blossoming place, the queen thought that she could share this beauty to the world by tourism and economy. But every kingdom or country needs a modern-day leader, logically speaking. The queen couldn't do this job because she doesn't has time to study all of this, so she sent SticKing to Slusher. The queen said to visit from time to time, taking Dusticke (Duke) in charge of the kingdom. SticKing then went to an apartment near Slusher. There SticKing met SticKid who was waiting in line at the enrollment line. But Stick Madeline, SticKing's maid shows the loyal degree showing that SticKing is a prince and cut through the line. SticKid is the last enrollee of the day and it's the last day of enrollment, but SticKing cut through him leaving SticKid un-enrolled, which made SticKid going to West AJ. SticKing then practiced with his wrecking ball the day after at the training room. Which hit Stedro. and then made them fight, Standrew then stopped the fight and told SticKing to go to the principal's office. The principal then transferred SticKing to West AJ. Abilities - He doesn't have any known abilities. - But he wields a wrecking ball, which means he's strong. - He awesomely wields a wrecking ball. - He's also royal, which is a thing. - Authority ... & money... lots of money. In game: -He first swings his wrecking ball sideward, then he spins his wrecking ball upward, lastly, he swing his wrecking ball forward. -He hits the 3 most concentrated area of limes on the screen. Upgrades: Royal Quick- he doesn't delay any more. And makes himself 50% more faster than usual. Kingly Power- he's power boosted up, 75%. And adds a finishing attack, throwing his wrecking ball forward. Crystal Wrecker-he's power boosted up, 125%. And his AoE, 100%. And his Hit count to 20 limes in one shot. Note: his orig. power is half a life of a blue, his delay is 2 sec., his AoE is 9 grids .(the grid is the exact size of his wrecking ball) Trivia - he can kill 2 limes in one shot to 20 limes if fully upgraded. - his power is actually 196.875% of that a lime, he recieves a bonus 3.125% if he's fully upgraded. - if battling on a boss level, his power is 4,000% of that a lime because of the hit count of 20. So he can kill 40 limes in one shot, in that of a boss. Gallery PLEASE DO NOT EDIT YET Category:Slush Fighters Category:Fanon